A Reapers Tale
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: She wasn't sure how or why he was there. But he was. A simple myth. A legend called the Reapers Tale. Life for Maka will never be the same. Semi-A.U SoMa Haitus. Sorry.
1. The Myth of a Reaper

**A Reapers Tale**

**Summary:** She wasn't sure how or why he was there. But he was. A simple myth. A legend called the Reapers Tale. Life for Maka will never be the same. Semi-A.U SoMa

**A/N:** The apartment and everything will be like it is in the anime except the moon and sun... and DWMA... for now. Those special characteristics will come in shortly!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater unfortunately. So please just enjoy my fanfic! I worked hard on it **and the thought was driving me insane so I wrote it down! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1:** The myth of a Reaper

"Oh man..." A young Maka Albarn groaned, she had just turned seventeen a few hours before and now she lay restless in her bed, thoughts buzzing in her mind and her natural curiosity getting the better of her.

It was all because of her friend Liz, who had spoken of a myth that she knew Maka would be interested in.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Maka! Wanna listen to-"_

"_Liz. For the last time, I don't want to hear about the proper ways to apply make-up." Maka sighed, placing one of her new books on the table and looking across the room to her friend._

"_If you would have let me finish, I was going to ask if you've heard the myth about the 'Reaper.'" Liz's eyes sparkled with a hidden knowledge. Maka never turned down an opportunity to learn, ever since she was young, though then it wasn't hard to believe. As she grew up, she had filled out and her ashen hair had become curly and fell mid-waist; Compared to when she was little with dull hair and as her friends said, 'flat as a board', Maka had changed a lot._

"_A myth about a Reaper? I've never heard of that one..." Maka pondered. Liz stood from her spot next to a set of nail polish Maka had gotten in her gifts and moved to sit next to the girl. All the other guests had long since left but the blonde woman had chosen not to ruin her newly painted nails and stayed till they were dry._

"_Yeah. The Reapers Tale. They say that if you knock on Death's door -something about using a reflective surface too-, one of his reapers will be sent to you. The stronger your soul, the stronger the Reaper. It's said that if you're soul doesn't match the reaper though, you'll die." Liz explained, watching Maka slightly deflate at the less than mysterious way her friend had spoken._

"_That doesn't sound much like a myth..." Maka whispered, hands subconsciously clenching in her tank-top._

"_I know, but if your soul does match, you have to work for death because you've been 'marked.' I'm not sure, I haven't... tried it, so to speak." The older blonde said, causing Maka to look at her questioningly. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya hun!"_

_With that, she grabbed her bag and was out the door of Maka's apartment before said girl could do a thing. After cleaning and showering, Maka had gotten ready for bed, checking the doors and windows before going to her room for some sleep._

And that's where we were now.

Maka groaned again before rolling over, droopy eyes catching sight of the bathroom door joined to her room as she blinked sleepily. She only wanted the calm tendrils of unconsciousness to send her spiralling into dreamless bliss, but her mind just wouldn't shut up.

It was just before Maka was going to sit up and grab a book to read when her phone began buzzing on her bedside table. Curiously, she bent over and picked the device up. On the screen was the words _1 new Text Message. _Blinking slowly, she flipped open the black phone and saw the message was only more puzzling.

'_42-42-564 to knock on Death's door.'_

"What the hell?" Maka asked herself, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was talking to herself.

Slamming the phone shut, she placed the poor mobile back onto the table roughly and jumped up from her bed, her night gown brushing her thighs gently as she strode into her bathroom and flicked the light on.

The mirror was still slightly foggy and all she could make out of the room through the reflection was gentle blue smug of the walls' paint. Taking a breath, she stared at her murky reflection before slapping herself lightly in the face.

"This is so stupid. What was I thinking? ...Whatever, I'm goin' to bed." She told herself, hoping that by saying it out loud, it would reaffirm her resolve to do just that. Go to bed, sleep, wake up and read. Once she was at the door however, she stopped and took a peek over her shoulder. The same old routine seemed... boring. Even the slightest change was welcome and trying something stupid seemed like just what she wanted.

Spinning on her heels, she quickly combed through her hair with her fingers and wet her lips, the minty toothpaste she had used earlier making them tingle slightly.

"Ok. I can do this. Nothing will happen. It's just a stupid myth and once nothing happens, I'll be able to sleep and get on with life." She told herself, hands clenching the sink as an odd feeling ate at her stomach. Was it unease? She didn't know. Sighing, she lifted her hand to the foggy mirror.

"42-42-564... to knock on Death's door."

She watched the mirror with the strictest attention for several minutes, tension slowly building in her as she waited anxiously for... death? She wasn't sure, but after a while she closed her eyes and let her head drop as a sigh left her lips. She relaxed herself before looking back up, planning on reprimanding her reflection for doing such a stupid thing when she let out a strangled gasp. Her image wasn't the only one in the mirror now clear mirror anymore...

Standing behind her was a young man wearing a pin stripe suit and red dress shirt that complemented his blood red eyes. He wore a smirk that showed off his sharp, pointed teeth that matched his spiky hair and his gaze caused chills to run up her partially bare back as his breathe ghosted over her neck.

"You rang?" He asked, his voice as smooth as velvet. She stiffened visibly when she remembered Liz's words...

'_...if you're soul doesn't match the Reaper though, you'll die.'_

But she wasn't dead yet, right? She was just in her bathroom... with a random stranger.

Normal right?

She _could_ deal with it?

Wrong.

She swung around, eyes wide and chest heaving in fear as she remembered to breathe through her shock. Her mouth opened and closed, trying and failing to emit the words she so desperately wanted to speak to the man infront of her.

He just watched her, amusement dancing like fire light in his eyes as he slouched, hands stuffed into his pockets as he waited. She tried to take a step back and ended up pressed against the sink.

"I... You... T-this is impossible. You can't be real..." She whispered, her body shaking in disbelief before she winced at her frail voice.

"I'm as real as it gets Maka." He told her, causing her eyes to widen more at the mention of her name. Lifting his hand, she winced as he brushed his knuckles gently across her cheek, reaffirming the fact that he was, indeed, real.

"You know my name? How...?" She tried to ask, but shock was causing her knees to go weak and she clutched the sink behind her to keep her upright.

"From the second you called me, I knew everything about you. You need to control your soul more, anyone could find you now." He told her, his voice meant to be scornful, was overpowered by mischief.

"No way... She was right. It's just a myth... A legend! It can't be real. I'm dreaming... Yeah! That's it. I'm just dreaming!" Maka said, more to herself than him but he still shook his head, telling her that she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm afraid not Maka. This is actually happening. You did call a Reaper and we fit soul wise. Besides, all legends have a hint of truth behind them, so..." He started, counting off the list of '_things that happened,_' on his fingers while Maka continued to panic. It wasn't until after she shoved him out of the way and bolted out of the small room that he noticed the full extent of her anxiety. "Hey! Wait!"

He followed after her a second too late as she had already slipped on a pair of black ballad flats and bolted to the front door, slamming it open before running down the corridor.

"Stay away from me!" She called back as he gave chase, her white dress and blonde hair making it easy for him to pick out against the darkness of the night. She kept running, out of the apartment complex and into the empty streets. She kept going until her feet hurt and her lungs burnt from exertion. Resting her hand on the wall beside her and one over her beating heart, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own ragged breathing.

Looking up, she cast her eyes around the street, watching for any sign of the pale haired, red eyed man that she had called in her bathroom. Her attention was drawn from the search however when the odd sound of scuttling from beside her and she turned to face a dark alley.

Chills shot down her spine and the animalistic instinct to run filled her mind... or soul. She wasn't sure of anything anymore, but it seemed that her fear had frozen her limbs. So when the grotesque figure of what seemed to be a mutated human slunk out of the darkness towards her, she could only watch as it lifted its hand, long, sharp nails scrapping against the skin of her cheek much like the Reaper had done only a few moments earlier.

"Such a beautiful soul..." It hissed, "I bet it tasted even better..."

Maka finally responded to the monster before her, pulling away in disgust that momentarily replaced her fear.

"Don't touch me!" She screeched, she knew there was no way anyone would come for her if she called for help. Once thing she learnt from living in Death City was that most of its inhabitants were cowardly and only cared for themselves, always relying on others to do the dirty work.

"Feisty. This should be fun." It hissed again, its hand clenching around her slim throat and lifting her off the ground effortlessly. Just as she started kicking and thrashing in its grip, it threw her into the alley, her back colliding painfully with the wall as a strangled scream tore from her lips.

Blinking, she sat up, hissing as the pain continued to ripple through her body. She watched blearily as it stalked towards her, its lips twisted into a vicious, twisted grin before it raised its arm. It slammed into her side before she could even comprehend what was happening and she was send rolling across the glass littered floor, the pain numbed only by the fear and adrenaline rushing through her veins as instinct took over. Emerald eyes dulled as she placed her hand on the ground and flipped upright, her body moving of its own accord.

"Stay still girl. Or I'll make sure you die slowly." The demon warned, but she didn't listen, nimbly dodging blow after blow before she came to stand infront of it, her dainty feet forcing her into the air and strike the monster in the face with a round-house kick. It flew out of the alley and into the street.

Maka blinked, staring at her hands as if the make sure what had just happened was real. She had watched with her own eyes as her body just _reacted_, silently thanking her lessons in karate and gymnastics for the moves she had just performed.

Her thinking got in the way however and she was slammed back into the wall behind her, a clawed hand closed tightly around her throat as she hung listlessly in the air, her wind pipe slowly being crushed by the monster. It smiled at her again, hoping for some kind of panic to set in but she just watched it calmly before her eyes slipped shut, waiting for something... _or someone_. She wasn't sure what, but something was prodding her mind, telling her that everything would be alright.

"Don't touch her!"

The monster let out a piercing scream as it released her, letting her slip down the wall and land on her knees as she watched the demon thrash around, a black and red blade protruding from its chest before it froze and dissolved into a red, floating orb. Behind where the monster had been was the man from earlier.

The Reaper that Maka had called out of pure curiosity.

"Hey. I told you to be careful with your soul." He told her, lightly glaring at the soul before he grabbed it and ate it. Maka just watched on; too numb from the nights events to properly register what he had just done. "You ok?"

She nodded slowly, the movement rigid and automatic as she stared into his ruby red eyes. Again, her mouth tried to form words but she just clutched her throat. Apparently, almost choking to death by strangulation made it hard to talk.

"Don't talk." He told her, looking around before kneeling down beside her, one arm slipping under her knees while the other slipped around her waist. "Come on. Let's get you home."

With that, he picked her up in one fluid motion and moved out to the street, walking down the cobblestone path as if he had lived in the city his whole life.

Before she fell asleep, her encounter with death draining her of her energy, she heard him speak one last time.

"By the way, my names Soul... Soul Eater Evans."

**~X-x-X~**

**So, what did you think? It's only semi-AU. The only difference is that Maka wasn't a meister from the very beginning but kishins, as shown in the chapter, do exist and the sun and moon will return to our beloved Soul Eater ways in the next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think! I loved writing this chapter so I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**


	2. Deaths Messenger

**A Reapers Tale**

**Summary:** She wasn't sure how or why he was there. But he was. A simple myth. A legend called the Reapers Tale. Life for Maka will never be the same. Semi-A.U SoMa

**A/N:** The apartment and everything will be like it is in the anime except the moon and sun... and DWMA... for now. Those special characteristics will come in shortly!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater unfortunately. So please just enjoy my fanfic!

**Chapter 2: **Deaths Messenger

Maka awoke the next morning to what sounded like laughter. But it was deep, oddly familiar, and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. But no voice was body-less, right? Only by sheer force of will, she pried her eyes open and gasped at what she saw out her window.

The sun had a face... the sun was the one laughing.

Another gasp left her lips as she bolted upright, her body pulsing with pain as she double over, her breathe refusing to return as tears welled in her eyes. Her back burned and her cheek stung as a warm liquid started to drip down, touching it gently, she brought her hand away and the air caught painfully in her throat at the sight. Blood dripped from her pale fingers and onto the yellow blanket, staining the once bright surface red.

"No way..." Was all she managed to say before her throat constricted in pain, causing her to cough as memories from the night before filled her head. A white haired youth known as a Reaper, the monster that tried to eat her and then the Reaper killing said monster and bringing her home... But then... if she was home, where was _he?_

Her head spun with questions and she decided that food would help her think. The only problem was, cooking required moving and her body cried out in protest when all she did was _breath. _She threw the blanket back and stood up, hunched over as the air escaped her lungs. Gritting her teeth, she left her room. She could get through it.

After a simple meal, she went into her living room and sat heavily on the couch, her shoulders slumped as she went over the events of the previous night. After sitting restlessly for a few minutes, she sighed in frustration and stood up, ignoring the pain and trudging back to her room, she took a seat behind her desk and rested her head on the table surface.

Groaning, her eyes focused lazily on the pile of books on her bedside table and she shot up. A metaphoric light bulb going off by her head as she tore open the draw beside her and pulled out a pile of paper and pens. She started jotting down all she could to try organise her thoughts.

_Myth meant calling a messenger of Death. Numbers – 42-42-564._

_Souls matching equals living._

_Reaper match equals... danger..._

She stared at the last word as it played over in her head like a broken record. He had told her the night before that she had to control her soul. The only problem was... How did she do that?

Sighing, Maka turned to the window and felt her eyes widen. The once laughing sun was sleeping as it teetered on the edge of the horizon. She was more shocked however, by the fact that she was no longer surprised at the fact the sun had a _face_. It seemed to have an aura of normalcy to it. The pain had dulled to a dull throb as she stood.

"Okay then. I've had my food, so I should..." Maka pondered aloud, looking around her room before her eyes caught sight of the blood stained blanket on her bed. "Change the sheets. Change my clothes... Think after."

She went about with her plan and replaced the bed covers with black sheets- a precautionary measure in case she bled again, and change her white sleeping gown for a white oxford and black jeans. It wasn't as good as her normal skirt, shirt and vest attire but she wasn't too comfortable moving around in a skirt after the nights previous events. Fighting – if she needed to- would take some getting used to.

Again, she sighed before moving to the bathroom. Staring at her reflection, she took in her cut cheek and messy waist length hair. Her eyebrows met as she thought. _'If the myth helped me find him the first time, maybe it'll help me again.'_

Taking a deep breath, she fogged the glass and wrote the numbers. Nothing happened at first and she groaned. "Stupid. Why would it work this time?"

She gasps however, when her reflection shifted into a dark silhouette of a male. The dark outline shifting so it seemed like it looked up. It's had rose and pressed against the glass... And pressed even further...

A slightly tanned hand made its way through the rippling mirror and she flinched back. The body grew larger and the mirror distorted as the person continued to make their way into the real word. A black, pin-stripe suit and crimson shirt gaining colour the closer they got to her. The person suddenly stopped though, head just behind the glass and still dark when he jumped out, tackling her to the ground as she screamed.

He leant over her, white hair sparkling in the light as she squinted up at him.

"Hey there. Good to see ya up." He said, voice calm with a hint of mirth as he watched Maka's cheeks grow red.

"Shut up Soul!" She yelled in indignation, huffing as she stood up, glaring at him as best as she could despite having been scared moments earlier. The gained some satisfaction however when his eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"Y-you remembered my name?" He stuttered, cursing himself and mumbling something about not being cool.

"How could I not. You come out of nowhere, chase after me, save me and bring me back home. Not only that, but you have some explaining to do." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Geez. I hate this kinda thing." He muttered, looking anywhere but at her before he smirked. "Well, if you want answers, I don't think here would be the best place." He chuckled as she puffed out her cheeks before turning on her heel and stalked out of the room. He followed slowly, watching her take a detour to the kitchen for drinks as he took a seat on her couch. When she sat next to him and placed the drinks on the coffee table, he lent back, head lolling to the side to look at her.

"Ask away?" Was all he said.

"Um... Ok. I want to know what you meant by _anyone can find me._ How are things different from before I called you?" Her question caused him to arc a brow before placing his hands behind his head as a pillow.

"Well, before you didn't have me." He told her, eyes closing as he thought. "Reapers are messengers of Death. Essentially, we are his weapons until someone calls us. It's usually hard to find a match, but once we find the person, we become their weapons as well."

"Wait... You're my... weapon?" She asked, eyebrows meeting again as she gazed at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Pretty much. It's not too cool, but the Reaper and their match end up having to depend on each other. It's... kinda hard to explain but technically, you are now known as my Meister and now that you have me, a weapon, your soul has awakened. You, in principle, work for Death too now."

She sputtered on her drink which he hadn't seen her pick up and her head snapped to look at him.

"Like I said, it's hard to explain. But energy travels between the two of us using something called a _Soul Wavelength_. It amplifies out power in battle, or in this case, your soul. But that can't be stopped." She blinked at him before standing up.

"This is insane..." She whispered, jolting when she felt something similar to an electric shock run through her body and she swung around to face doors leading to a small balcony."What in the world..."

"Kishin." Soul answered, growling as he stood up.

"Kishin? What the hell is that?" Maka yelled at him as he opened the balcony doors and stepped out.

"There monsters that feed off peoples souls. The more human souls they eat, the stronger they get. Their monsters that I, now you too, have to fight. It's the thing that attacked you last night." He gazed at her, something akin to pride bubbling in his chest as he watched her eyes harden and she stepped up beside him.

"Where is it?" She asked him, voice cold as she scanned the street.

"I can't tell. Most people can't, even with their souls having woken up. But... How do you expect to fight it?" He smirked as she looked at him and a whisper of a smile flitted across her face as she closed her eyes.

"I have you..." She told him before tensing, eyes clenched before they snapped open again and her head snapped up. Focusing into the distance, she pointed ahead of them. "It's that way."

"Impressive. How'd you know what to do?" She just shrugged and he brushed it off as gut instinct. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped before she could register what was happening.

"Soul!" She shrieked, clutching herself to him for dear life as he held her bridal style and ran down the street.

"Relax. You need to focus on the kishin so I can find him. You're ability is known as _Soul Perception_, and it's very rare and really valuable. You're not used to it yet, so just let me get us there, okay?"

He felt her nod before she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Following her direction, the pair found themselves at an abandoned area on the edge of the city. Hot desert winds, still cooling from the days heat whipping at their skin. Setting Maka on her feet, Soul looked around, red eyes glaring into the darkness that seemed to hiss of evil. He felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see Maka clenching his tanned hand in hers. Chuckling, her drew her attention and she snapped her hand back.

"I'm sorry. I was just-" Her eyes widened. "Look out!"

She grabbed his jacket and him to the ground, landing on him and causing the air to rush from his lungs.

"What the hell?" He cursed, catching sight of the kishin lunging at them. Grabbing her shoulders, he rolled them over, the monsters claws digging into the ground his head had just been.

They stood up and stared at the kishin as it growled at them.

"Soul. I may not know how to use a weapon properly, but a weapon would be good none the less. So, if you will proceed?" She asked him, not turning away from the enemy as he gave her a quick nod and glowed a bright, sparkling blue before his body shifted into a curved blade and slim body. Grabbing onto him, she gazed into the black and red blade.

"You're a scythe?" She asked, jumping when his reflection appeared.

"Yeah. Now, just following your instinct. All you have to do is move and I'll guide you. Just relax." Her tense shoulders subconsciously relaxed at his command and her head snapped up at the sound of pounding footsteps. "Move!"

She jumped to the side and swung around and the kishin stopped, struggling to regain its balance as it tried to turn.

"Not fast enough!" Maka yelled, swinging Soul down against the monsters back and slicing a clean line from shoulder to hip. It shrieked in pain and she winced at the horrible sound, chills running down her spin as it rounded on her.

Its clawed hand rammed into her side and sent her rolling across the ground, Soul yelling her name as she struggled back to her feet. However, just as she got up, she was forced to dive to the ground as the kishin sailed over her head, black blood spattering on her face as it landed. The wound on its back slowed it down enough for her to stuck the scythes blade through its neck and it let out a final screech before exploding and turning what looked like black ribbons. They fused until a red orb floated in the place of the body. Placing the snaith of Soul's weapon form on the ground, Maka panted.

"I did it..." She whispered, eyes widening in realisation as a grin split across her face, "Soul! I did it. We did it! We killed a kishin!"

He transformed back into his human form and smiled a lopsided smile, drool slipping out from the corner of his lips as he looked away from her, still sharing the same joy as she did.

"We sure did. Not only that, but I get free food." He told her.

An elegant blonde eyebrow rose as she watched him walk to the orb and grab it... Before he ate it.

"What the hell Soul?" Maka yelled, taking a step back in disgust as he turned to her, his poster slouched as he turned back to her, sucking up the drool that had slipped out while he ate.

"That was a kishin soul. Reapers eat them for energy. They taste delicious but normal food is good too." He stated calmly, walking away and back towards her apartment.

"Hey! Wait a second!" She yelled, mouth agap as she watched him leave before chasing after him. "Soul! Come back here!"

**~X-x-X~**

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! I've had trouble writing so I'm sorry for how long it's been since the last chapter. Read my profile for details. Anyway, I've got a facebook page, 'Shadow of Malice' under humanities and arts. I post sneak peeks, polls, questions, explanations etc on it. It's also a good way for you to ask me questions and for me to learn what you want in the stories or what you think should happen... So on. Thank you to those that review my first chapter;**

_Alex-Chan 1234 _

_Kelley Spalsh_

_Wolf718_

_Snowbunnie13_

_xJETx_

_Emcronia_

_Princessangel123_

_UndeniablyAttractive_

_s0uleaterevans_

**You guys are awesome! Stay tuned!**


	3. New Lifestyle

**A Reapers Tale**

**Summary:** She wasn't sure how or why he was there. But he was. A simple myth. A legend called the Reapers Tale. Life for Maka will never be the same. Semi-A.U SoMa

**A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. It's just that I'm very tired and haven't had the chance to properly edit it. If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater unfortunately. So please just enjoy my fanfic!

**Chapter 3: **New Lifestyle

Swing.

Strike.

Block.

Parry.

This had been the cycle Soul and Maka had been going through. Determined to be strong enough to fight the Kishin in the future, Maka had forced Soul out of his mirror almost every day for a week to train. The first battle they shared together was only successful because Soul had guided her through it, and she didn't like that. What if he wasn't there for her when she needed him?

Both jumped away from their deadlock, metal poles thudding against the ground at the lack of force pushing them up.

"Good job Maka. You're getting better." Soul told her, smirking as she panted. Fatigue was setting in on them and he knew she wouldn't be able to continue for much longer.

"But I'm still-" She tried to say, but her Weapon cut her off with a glare.

"Yeah. You aren't perfect yet, but most people, meister or not, are. Got it?" His question was greeted by silence as she nodded stiffly. Her face was stony as she gazed at the ground.

"Hey." Soul called, watching the blonde snap her head up to look at him. "Don't get so down. Now let's go. It's getting dark and I'm hungry."

Blinking and him, Maka laughed before resting her pole over her shoulder and took off down the dirt path. When she didn't hear him following, she turned around and bit down a scream at what she saw. Acting on instinct, she grabbed her pole in both hands and held it horizontally infront of her, effectively blocking the downward strike Soul had sent her way.

"What the hell Soul!" Maka yelled, not really looking for an answer so much as she was looking for a reason to hit him.

"I'm just checking how well you can react on instinct. Now come on. I'm starving and it's your turn to cook!" He took off down the path while Maka stood back, mouth working but no sound leaving her lips.

"But... Wait! Why is it my turn? It's _always _my turn!" The blonde chased after the white haired male as they ran back to her apartment.

By the time they got to Makas' front door- and now Souls' door as well- they were both panting, shoulders heaving as the laughed. Maka gave the white haired reaper a punch, surprisingly strong despite her tired state. With a deep chuckle, Soul pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, the spare set Maka had given him after he refused to return to the mirror.

"For one thing, you don't trust me to cook." Soul defended, making a bee-line for the couch while his meister went to the fridge.

"I wonder why. The second night you were here, you offered to cook and nearly burnt down my kitchen!" The blonde yelled, pulling different items out and placing them on the counter beside her.

"Hey! I got it under control!" The white haired man absently rubbed his head, the phantom pain from where Maka had smashed the frying pan into his skull aching slightly. Never again did he want to make her that mad again.

"Sure Soul." His blonde companion answered sarcasm laced heavily through her voice. They stayed in silence after that, the only sound coming from the utensils Maka used as she prepared their dinner. Before long, they had eaten and sat on the couch.

"Say something..." Soul drawled, poking her in the side. He expected her to yell at him or jump away, instead, he was greeted by the sound of a quiet giggle leaving the confines of her lips. He blinked at her again, before repeating the action, eliciting a louder sound from the blonde. Smirking, he sat up straighter, causing the girl to slide further away from him in apprehension.

"What is it?" Her question made his smirk grow into a large, toothy grin, sharp teeth gleaming in the light.

"You're ticklish." His flippant tone was tinged with mirth and the ever present mischief that hung in Souls voice whenever he spoke to her.

"What? No I'm not!" She huffed in indignation, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting straighter, her muscles tensed so that she could spring off the couch if he tried anything. Her cheeks puffed as they tinged red, contrasting with her pale completion.

"Oh really?" His eyebrow rose as he lent close to her face. "Then what do you call this?"

His finger stabbed into her side, dancing over her delicate waist. Her chest constricted with her effort to hold down her laughter, her face turning a fragile shade of pink. It wasn't long before she gave in, her giggles echoing through the room.

"S-stop! Soul!" She was breathless as she struggled to pull away and nearly fell over when he suddenly moved away. Blinking, she gazed at him quizzically before realisation dawned over her. His grin grew before he pounced, forcing her to lie back as his hands attacked her sides.

His laughter joined her own as she half-heartedly tried to stop him. Her voice became breathless but he still didn't stop.

The child-like joy they found backing the other happy both unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. What the pair didn't know... was that life was about to change...

And they couldn't stop it...

**~X-x-X~**

**I'm soooo sorry for the poor chapter. I guess it's a filler but I wanted to build on their relationship. It's the only thing I could do. :'( But, I hope you guys liked it. Please review and I'll work on the next chapter when I can. But thank you to those that **_**did **_**review last chapter. It means a lot. :D Also, there's a link on my author page. If you want sneak peeks, want to talk to me or other readers or even want to share your ideas and views on my stories or just about life in general, join my Facebook group, **_**Malice Followers. **_**If you really want to see something in my fic's, I'll take it into consideration. **

**Bye bye for now!**


End file.
